Simply a Facade
by NotYourTypicalEmily
Summary: Cat has known Jade for too long to believe her harsh exterior, she just wants to her friend to know that she's strong without the bad-girl front that she puts up. Cade. Written for a friend
1. Chapter 1

Simply a Façade

"_Jade… Jadey wait!"_ _When Jade turned around she saw Cat's face distorted in an expression that didn't suit her, she was smiling, as usual but it didn't meet her eyes and her brow was puckered with what Jade could only assume was concern. The taller girl glared down at the smaller clutching at her wrist though in truth her heart wasn't in it, the glare was really just a feeble scowl that she would usually be ashamed to call her own, she usually scared people into crossing the street away from her when she glared but Cat just stared defiantly up at her, that small, worried smile still on her lips._

"_We should do something," she said a little breathlessly, "Anything you want, you've just seemed really sad and I don't think I like it."_

"_Can't you ever just leave things be?" Jade snapped, her eyes lined perfectly with kohl narrowed and radiated anger, purposefully aiming it at the smaller girl opposite her. The redhead shrunk back slightly, disappointment etched in every gentle part of her face, her smile was replaced by a small pout and the tears threatening to appear in her narrowed eyes only further irritated Jade. She turned on her heel sharply and stormed off, leaving Cat stood there paralyzed, her arm still slightly extended as though she was still clinging onto Jade's wrist._

Sometimes being angry seemed like the only thing she was good at. Jade sighed and looked at the mahogany door in front of her, glaring it down as if it were a person. She had been perfectly polite to Mrs. Valentine when she knocked the front door, nodded in all the right places when asked questions and even attempted to smile at her but now it seemed as though all those false smiles and words meant nothing as all she wanted to do was to turn around and bolt out of the house. She knew she couldn't, she didn't want to leave things like that, not with Cat. Her hand went out and her knuckles rapped on the door uncertainly,

"Come in!" the girl's soprano trilled sweetly, Jade paused and bit her lip before hesitantly letting herself in. Cat had been led back on her bed, her feet in the air and her eyes focused entirely on the ceiling as though there was something particularly interesting on there, she didn't look over as Jade stepped in and closed the door behind her, it even took her a few seconds to tear her eyes away from it when Jade gruffly coughed and indicated that she wanted attention. Her brown eyes slowly travelled to look up at her, Jade now stood directly above her and was trying with all her might not to scowl at the girl led on the bed.

"You're not mad anymore," it was more of a question than a statement, Cat's lips parted slightly as she blinked through her full lashes up at Jade.

"No," she murmured. The redhead looked away before nodding and rolling so she was on her knees and able to look at the other in the face properly, they waited in silence for a while, both of them wanting the other to interject and break the silence first so the tense atmosphere would cease. Jade was looking everywhere but at the girl opposite, her eyes rolled around the room although she knew it like the back of her hand having been there so many times before, whereas Cat looked straight at Jade with slightly melancholy eyes, her expression, usually distant and far away, was inquisitive as she swiftly glanced and peered at every aspect of the other's face, hoping to catch a glimpse of some sort of emotion.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Jade murmured finally, "I know you don't er… You don't like it when people yell."

"It's okay," she smiled, her voice was a little distant now, as though she was reverting back to the absent-minded ditz that she usually was, "You're still upset, it's okay."

"I'm not upset," Jade retorted through gritted teeth, Cat blinked a little rapidly, not wanting her friend to get angry and leave her again. Timidly she edged over to the standing girl and grabbed her hand before pulling her down softly so that Jade sat beside her on her bed, the dark-haired girl's face was a picture of surprise, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as Cat simply smiled and played with her hands for a little while before smiling back up into the harsh face of her companion.

"Jadey likes to pretend to be so tough, it's funny sometimes…" she paused, trailing off before looking back down at the other girls' hand she had wrapped in her fingers, "But sometimes it makes me sad, especially when it's obvious you're lying."

"I'm not-"

"I like Beck, he's nice but I don't like him for hurting you, Jade." The taller girl stopped dead, she felt her chest tighten as the redhead leant on her shoulder gently and begin to play with the loose dark curls that brushed her cheek as she did so, Jade felt the smaller's dimpled smile against the bare skin of her shoulder but simply carried on staring out at nothing in particular, making a feeble attempt to distract herself from Cat and her endearing way of seeming so… understand but oblivious to everything at the same time. The redhead's hand left her own and went up to tilt Jade's face so that they were looking eye to eye, so that there was no hope that Jade could at least pretend not to be listening.

"Jadey's strong anyway, you don't have to pretend that you're tough for anyone to know that. It's okay to be sad, silly. Just don't get too sad because then I'll be sad and if I'm sad then we'll both be sad and…"

"Cat, please shut up," Jade groaned with feigned aggravation. The smaller giggled before brushing a stray strand of hair that had found it's way onto the dark haired girl's forehead and had been bugging her for a while now but she was tactful enough to ignore it.

"You know, even when you're glaring like that, you're very pretty," Cat smiled gently and kissed the other girl's forehead lightly. Jade blinked in surprise, her pasty complexion flushed as an unwanted blush crept along her face and her hardened, prickly exterior flared, causing her to roll her eyes and yank her head away from the other girl's grasp. Cat let out another string of giggles before falling back onto her bed and looking up at the ceiling again, her feet kicking the air excitedly as a child's does when they're anticipating something.

"Blushing only makes you prettier, Jadey!"

**(A/N: DONE.  
I'm not actually a big Victorious fan, I've only watched the show a few times but I was requested to write this for a friend in this little writing challenge thing we have going at the moment, she writes quite a lot of Cade so if you're a fan of the pairing be sure to check her out, her name on here is StolenProdigy ^^  
RAWR. THIS WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY HARD. I probably went OOC in some places so if I did I'm really sorry I'm just not familiar with the characters ^^')**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~ Musings

"_Jadey's strong anyway, you don't have to pretend that you're tough for anyone to know that."_

Jade West still didn't know what possessed her to stay the night but as she stared down into the redhead's face she couldn't help but feel her throat clog up with words that she wished she had said earlier. Cat almost purred in her sleep, her chest heaved with every breath she took and her lips were upturned into a gentle little smile as though she was seemingly content, occasionally her eyelashes would flutter slightly as though her eyes were about to snap open and she was about to wake up but instead she would continue sleeping blissfully, curled up on her side with her arms hugging herself gently.

"_You know, even when you're glaring like that, you're very pretty."_

She shook her head and bit her lip slightly, she tried to glare at Cat for making her over think so much but found it impossible. She knew that it was simply girly talk, that they were just really good friends and that Cat was just trying to cheer her up but she couldn't help but silently hope it could have meant more. After all, Cat had kissed her right? Although it was just on the cheek…She paused again and choked on those words again before casting an uneasy glance at the sleeping bag that had been strewn on the floor where she was meant to be sleeping before perching on the bed next to the dozing girl. It was late, obscenely late, she didn't want to wake her but Jade found herself long helplessly to be closer to the little frame that was Cat Valentine.

"_Blushing only makes you prettier, Jadey!"_

Perhaps she should still be sad about Beck, perhaps she should be holed up in her own bedroom crying pathetically over him, listening to really crappy love ballads and letting out another string of wails whenever a particular line or limerick reminded her of him. She had really loved him, they had been together for a long time and it was natural for her to want to mope although she would still never admit this to anyone. She knew that she should probably still be pining over him but instead she found herself suddenly infatuated with the crimson haired sweetheart lying peacefully sleeping.

She sunk further down so that they lay vertically next to each other, Cat's brow puckered slightly but she was soon at ease again as her breath evened out and she carried on purring, completely lulled over by whatever dream she was having. Jade let out a relieved sigh and looked up at the ceiling, still not seeing what was so interesting about it, her hands were clasped on her stomach and her lips were downturned into a little confused frown.

"I don't like this," she whispered, "It's really stupid, I shouldn't be thinking like this."

A head full of dark hair shook as she started to laugh at herself and glanced over to her sleeping companion, "S'your fault," she whispered accusingly. The girl carried on sleeping, blissfully aware that she was getting the blame for her friend's current confusion. Jade bustled further down so that her head was level with Cat's and turned so that she was facing that angelic sleeping face. She rolled her eyes for a second before chastely pressing her lips to the other girls. It was an innocent notion, she just wanted to have it over and done with whilst the other slept and then she could tell herself that she wasn't a coward and that she did it nevertheless. However, before she got the chance to pull away she felt the fluttering of long eyelashes on her cheek and Cat Valentine was suddenly wide awake.

Jade pulled back quickly, leaving Cat there with her lips still puckered, her expression reminiscent of that of a goldfishes. Her brain started to work at hyper-speed, searching for an excuse that was plausible and kicking herself when the only one she could think of was 'I slipped.' She opened her mouth to say _something_ to break the tension between them but was quickly cut off by the smaller girl's tinkling laugh,

"I've already said, Jadey. Blushing only makes you prettier."

And their lips were touching again, this time initiated by the sweet girl who had now perched herself up on her elbows to reach the taller's face without having to strain her neck. Jade almost smiled as she took in everything about Cat, her scent, the gentle way her eyelashes stroked her cheek as she closed her eyes, everything.

"Now I don't mean to sound brash, Jadey… But it's very late," she let out a yawn, "And I'm very sleepy, so if you wouldn't mind…?"

"Oh," Jade coughed and went to stand but was quickly stopped by the smaller cheekily smiling up at her before nestling back down into her blanket and resting her head on her pillow.

"I didn't say you had to leave, silly, just get that sleeping bag. I steal the blankets…Or at least, I think I do, I'm not sure, I just wake up in a big ball and…"

"Cat, _please_ shut up."


End file.
